


Now it's the right time

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual!Lance, Drinking, First Kiss, Hunk is the best okay, Lance mopes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Lance has had some time to think. Looking for right things in wrong places and all that.





	Now it's the right time

**Author's Note:**

> because i need some hunklance in my life ok. 
> 
> also the age debate: yeah i'm not gonna poke that hornet's nest but as far as i'm concerned, they're all 18-19 ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ and Shiro's most likely a couple of years older and Pidge a couple of years younger   
> also look i know they're not old enough to drink in America but they're old enough to drink in my country also they're in fucking space and pilot giant robot lions on a daily basis who cares

They’ve been in space for a good half a year, fighting evil alien overlords and their own inner demons when it happens. They’re on a strange planet called Capula or Capule, none of them know exactly how it’s pronounced since every single resident seems to pronounce it differently, celebrating Lance’s birthday and the fact that they had just gained another planetful of allies- even if the Capuans- Capuleans- are all four feet tall and have four eyes and seem to like hugging more than fighting. 

It happens. Lance going silent that is. He’s scowling at a distance, watching Shiro’s hesitant flush as he’s pulled into a dancing group of the tiny aliens, Pidge seemingly not out of place at all in the middle. 

“Hunk, yo, Hunk,” Lance says, waves his best friend closer. Hunk is tipsy on the sucker-punch-strong alcohol the tiny aliens make and gleaming with barely contained happiness. Lance is glad for it and also a little sad about it- even after six months the guilt about dragging Hunk into this hasn’t eased up. They hadn’t even talked about Earth in weeks but Lance knows Hunk wants to go back as much as he. 

“What’s up, man?” Hunk flops down on the bench next to him, offering him a mugful of the drink that would probably send Lance unconscious on the floor in two seconds. He makes a face, snorts and shakes his head. 

Hunk smiles, squeezes his shoulder and sets the mug down next to them. He, too, glances at their dancing fellows and snorts at the sight of Keith helpless in the grip of an oddly muscular tiny alien. Lady. Alien lady. Probably. 

“What’s wrong?” Hunk asks then when Lance doesn’t answer immediately. Lance turns to look at him, twists his fingers on his lap. All of the Paladins had shed their armor when they had been ushered into giant baths and prodded and poked so much all of them had come out thoroughly embarrassed and blushing. Except for Pidge who had apparently struck a friendship with at least five of her attendants. 

The clothes they had been given are made of some odd synthetic material: thin but sturdy and all a colour that’s hard to describe. 

To Lance, wearing something so barely-there makes him feel a little naked. But it’s not the clothes that bother him, it’s what’s been going in his head for ages now. 

“Hunk, uh. You know you’re my best friend, right?” Lance sits with his legs crossed, smoothing the glimmering fabric over and over again. Hunk blinks. Nods slowly. 

“Obviously.”

“And I don’t want to ruin that,” Lance says, swallowing hard. The tiny, dancing fairy lights near them cast shifting shadows on his sharp features. 

“Why would you ruin it?” Hunk shifts on the bench, faces his friend more fully now. They’ve all had their moments of darkness during the past six months but Lance had mostly stayed headstrong and fearless, lighting the mood when he can, his flirting approaching inappropriate with anything female-shaped walking on two legs. Sometimes the flirty barbs had been targeted at their fellow Paladins but Pidge had merely pretended not to hear, Keith had squinted and Shiro had just gone shifty, saying that he thinks the world of Lance but just not that way. 

None of it had ever been targeted at Hunk. Not that Hunk minds. Much. He knows he’s Lance’s best friend and that’s what matters, right? 

“Maybe because I’m a horrible dumbass?” Lance says, chewing on his lip. Hunk raises his eyebrows. 

“Lance, what’s this about-” 

“Look, Hunk, the reason why I haven’t made advances to others lately and, uh, you know I like you, right? Of course you know, I wouldn’t call you my best friend and brother in arms otherwise except I might like you a whole lot more than that and just maybe, maybe I’ve been-” the rest of the sentence is nothing but a garbled mutter. 

Hunk blinks again. Turns to look at their friends. Shiro has sat down, one of the teeny-tiny alien kids on his knee. Pidge is nowhere to be seen. Keith is- apparently well on his way to becoming thoroughly drunk. 

“Oh,” Hunk says. Then grins. “Man, if only you’d told me that earlier. Way, way earlier.” 

“What?” Lance’s voice is a little high-pitched. 

“So I’d know not to feel jealous,” Hunk says nonchalantly. But he can’t stop grinning. He looks back at Lance, at his friend’s wide eyes and raised eyebrows. Lance makes a noise. 

“Yeah,” Hunk says. Scratches the side of his nose. His cheeks feel a little hot but it’s just the constantly humid air of his planet. “I’ve been crushing on you for years, dude but I never said anything because I just thought you wouldn’t be interested. And you’re my best friend, that’s pretty much as good as being in a relationship. Minus. Certain things. Obviously.” 

“Oh,” Lance says. “Well. Okay. Oh.” 

They both turn back to their friends. To watching Uncle Shiro’s storytime gather more and more listeners. Even the drunk out of his mind Keith and a frazzled-looking Pidge. 

“Now I feel stupid,” Lance murmurs. He turns. Hunk turns. Their noses smash against each other, Hunk starts to laugh. Lance cackles but somehow they manage to have a crooked little kiss somewhere in there. 

**Author's Note:**

> ps one day i will write filthy voltron-porn but now it's mostly just pure love confessions  
> ps Lance is forever a bottom sorry


End file.
